Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3
Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3 is an upcoming open-world racing game by Clover Entertainment. It will be avaliable exclusively for the Wii U and will be released on January 13th, 2013. Unlike the previous games where they were arcade-style racing games, this one will be fully open-world and will feature a storyline. Gameplay Like the previous ''Hot Pursuit ''games, where the player selects one car and races against a time limit or other racers to reach a destination. Police chases have once again been integrated into certain racing sessions, in which the police employ vehicles and tactics to stop the player's car and arrest the player, like the previous games. The Blacklist 12 represent the best of the best and the most wanted racers wanted by the cops in Mushroom City. The names and cars are listed below but the required amount of races, milestones, or bounty, blacklist races are not shown but each show how many you have to do to beat them. The catch is that you have to win all of them, not the majority of the races. You play as Mario in this game, and you have to take down the The Blacklist 12 (similar to Most Wanted). They represent the best of the best and most wanted racers in Mushroom City. They include (not in order) Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, King Boo, Yoshi, Petey Piranha, Bowser Jr., Wario, King K. Rool, Waluigi, and Birdo. The many things from the old game also return, such as destructible objects on the sidewalk and traffic, as well as a few buildings can be destructible. These are called Pursuit Breakers. They can be used to damage cop cars and they can even stop at the damage to try and help the civilians there. This will give you a great opprotunity to escape. There are 3 districts of Mushroom City: Downtown, Toadtown Heights, and Industrial Zone. CARS Also, for the first time, there's a car collection element in the game. You can earn cash by winning races to buy more cars to drive. Cars come in various categories this time around by power and speed: Exotic, Tuner, Muscle Car, Sedan, SUV, Minivan, and Van. Cars must either be purchased at car lots or won by getting the pink slip to a Blacklist Racer's car.. Cars can be purchased at car lots for a certain amount of money. Not all of them are available or affordable for purchase at the beginning stages of Career mode and must be unlocked by defeating a certain Blacklist member. The cars also have unique stats, like the previous games. If a vehicle is large and heavy, it is powerful enough to smash through traffic and police roadblock with ease, but it's not as fast. However, if a car is lighter and smaller, it is faster and has better handling, but is weaker. POLICE CHASES Police pursuits may occur during a race or during free roaming through the city, depending on the frequency of the police units in the area and traffic offenses players have committed. The player can initiate a pursuit immediately from the game's safe house or menu by choosing an unfinished Milestone or a Bounty challenge. Milestones are acheivements you need to accomplish to move on. Bounty challenges are also required to be completed to get to the next Blacklist Racer. Pursuits can also be initiated by selecting an appropriate Challenge in the Challenge Series mode. Traffic offenses. include speeding, excessive speeding, reckless driving, driving off roadway, damage to property, hit and run, ramming a police unit, and resisting arrest. The system is significantly more complex than the previous Hot Pursuit games. The manner in which the police handle a player is now determined by the "heat level" of the player's current car. Heat levels, which increase with the length of a police pursuit and the amount of damage caused by the player during the pursuit, add a twist to the pursuit. The higher the car's heat level, the more aggressive the police units are against the player, employing additional tactics and tools, such as roadblocks, spike strips, police helicopters and heavier and faster police cars such as police SUV's. Characters MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario LuigiNose.png|Luigi Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshi Bowser SSBD.jpg|Bowser 100px-Spp-peach5.png|Peach Folder3000 dk.jpg|Donkey Kong Petey pirahna (SSBWD).jpg|Petey Piranha Cars Exotic Lamborghini Aventado.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador Lamborghini Reventon.jpg|Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Murcielago.jpg|Lamborghini Murcielago Lamborghini Gallardo.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo Muscle Cars Mustang 2.jpg|Ford Mustang Camaro.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Racing Games Category:Open World Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Action Games